Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Subspace Libra Blade
by VividDragon202
Summary: Yu Tendo finds a portal that leads him to another universe and his Bey Libra as turned into a Intelligent Device and Yu become a mage. Yu as to team up with Nanoha and her friends to stop an untold evil from destroying galaxies, but Yu has a problem controlling his new powers and must find the secrets to Libra and save everyone. YuXNanoha


Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha- Subspace Libra Blade

Chapter 1: The Boy that Transfer to Another World

Hello everyone I just like to say Happy New Year 2014 to you all, and to start the New Year off with a bang I'm doing this crossover of Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and Beyblade Metal Fusion (Don't own any of them). Now let's have some fun.

* * *

A young boy with short orange hair, wearing a white robe that has a blue collar also with a yellow shirt underneath it, also has on a pair of white shorts with blue and white shoes was walking around a city looking for something to do to pass the time.

"Man I'm sooo bored." Yu thought

The young boy was Yu Tendo the sub-member of Team Gan Gan Galaxy; Yu was walking around town with his Bey Libra at his side.

"This is great, still nothing to do." Yu complained

Yu turns a corner and what he saw is going to change his life, a white ball of light appeared in front of him.

"Whoa, What is that?" Yu said

Yu went over to the ball of light, as he got closer he hears a voice of a young girl.

"Please… Help me" The voice said

Yu looked confused.

"Hey, where are you, I can't help you if I can't see you." Yu said

Then Yu touches the light sphere.

"Are you in here?" Yu asked

Before Yu could move away the white light sphere grows brighter and Yu gets sucked into the light and disappears.

* * *

The same light appeared in a small forest and Yu is spited out.

"Whoa, what a ride… huh, a forest, umm how did I get here?"Yu said as he stands up

Yu looks around and walk until he reaches a cliff where he sees a big lake.

"Great, now what have I gotten myself into." Yu thought "Huh?"

Yu looks up and sees what appear to be 2 other planets in the sky.

"Ohh man, looks like I'm not in Kansas anymore." Yu said "Huh, wha…"

Yu looks to a part of the lake and see a monster come out, it look like a giant snake.

"In the blue name of cheese pizza, what is that!?" Yu called out

"Axel Shoot!" A voice yelled

Yu looks over him a see an array of pink beams flying over the snake monster, when the beams hit the snake, they clauses big explosions.

"What's going on here?" Yu thought as he watches

The snake monster comes out of the smoke and launches a fire ball out of its mouth and sends it over to where Yu was.

"Ohh snap!" Yu yells as he tries to run from the incoming fire ball, but he tumbles over "Ouch!"

The fire ball missed Yu by miles. After Yu had fallen down, a small light green sphere falls out of where his Bey Libra always was.

"Huh, is that…?" Yu thought "Waaa, Libra, where are you Libra!" He yelled

Yu looks for his Bey; he finds out that Libra is not in its case.

"Libra's gone…" Yu thought

"_Over here_" a voice said

Yu looks at the green sphere that fell out of Libra's case, he goes over to it.

"No way…" Yu thought

Yu picks up the sphere and looks at it closely.

"Libra…?" Yu said "…how did you changed into a small sphere?" he asked

"_Use the power Yu_" the sphere said "_To save them_" it added

"Save who?" Yu said in awe

* * *

"Axel Shoot!" Nanoha yelled as Rising Heart fired 6 pink energy blasts at the snake.

The shots hit the snake and blow up all around. Nanoha flies close but is pushed away when the snake fires another fire ball at her but misses.

"Whoo, this thing is tough…" Nanoha said

* * *

Yu sees the white dressed girl flying and shooting lasers around, he then looks back at Libra, his Bey, turned into a small light green round jewel.

"Libra… what can I do?" Yu asks

"_Set Start Ready_" Libra said as words appeared inside the light green jewel

"Huh?" Yu said

Just then Yu is enveloped in a light green light, and soon after it was over Yu was standing tall wearing a blue and green jacket with gray round shoulder armor also has on blue shorts with green outer pockets, then has green and black shoes.

"Whoa, what happened to me?" Yu asked

"_Activating Barrier Jacket_" Libra said

"Barrier Jacket?" Yu asked "The earth…. Whoa!" Yu yelled

Yu saw in his right hand that Libra had change from a small jewel into a board sword with a big light green jewel between the blade and the grip.

"Libra, what happened?" Yu asked

"_Engage Blade Mode_" Libra said as words appeared on the jewel.

The sword opened up and a stream of green energy flowed out and focused into a longer light green beam saber.

"Hey, I think I can…" Yu thought

"_Yes, you have the power now Yu_" Libra told Yu

"Power…" Yu thought "Right! Let's go Libra!" Yu said

"_Flame Wings_" Libra said

Yu's energy grew then light green wing appeared on Yu's back

"Wow, wings cool!" Yu said

Yu uses his wings to fly into the sky.

End of Chp 1


End file.
